A Starry Night to Remember
by DarkGreiga
Summary: It was the Starry Night Festival at Forget-Me-Not Valley. The new farmer, Jack, was invited to Inner Inn to celebrate the festival. Read to find out what would happen next!


A Harvest Moon one-shot story, based on the DS game. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harvest Moon – A Starry Night to Remember<strong>_

The weather was clear in the valley as it had already stopped snowing. The new farmer in the valley, Jack, was getting ready to go to the Inner Inn for the Starry Night Festival. Nami was the one who suggested Ruby to invite him to the inn the day before. The brown haired farmer wore his usual farming outfit, except that it was cleaner than usual. He checked the mirror again for the third time after he got dressed to make sure he looked okay and ready to go before he ended up showing up late.

"Lookin' good!" Jack smiled to himself before he noticed that he forgot to wear his hat. "Ack! I forget to wear my hat!" he said before he ran to his bed to get his hat and then went back to the mirror. "Okay, it's a good thing that I realized that I forgot to wear it before I go! Who knows what would happen if I forgot to wear it…" he paused for a moment until he felt something tugging his pants.

It was his faithful dog Shiba, sitting there with his favorite ball in his mouth. Jack knelt in front of the dog and patted his head. "Sorry boy, but let's play some other time okay? Could you please take care of the house while I'm gone?" Shiba put his ball on the ground and barked in agreement. Jack picked up his rucksack and peeked inside. "Everything's fine in here, so I guess it's all set! Time to head out to the inn!" Jack ran out of his house and headed for the inn.

Meanwhile, inside the inn's kitchen Nami was helping Ruby with the dishes for the festival. Nami was trying to cook herself, but the dishes she made hadn't turned out to be great.

"Ah, not again…" Nami said as she sighed sadly.

"It's okay Nami, you don't have to cook the dishes yourself if you can't. I'll do the cooking for you and you can prepare the table if you want to! Oh, don't forget to take a bath before Jack arrives!" Ruby said as she took Nami's failed dish.

"Okay, I'll take a bath first. I'll prepare the table after I'm done taking a bath." Nami said before she left the kitchen and walked to the bathroom.

After Nami had done taking a bath, she went back to the kitchen to help Ruby preparing the table. As soon as she entered the kitchen, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Nami left the kitchen and opened the door to reveal Jack standing there.

"Hi there, Nami!" Jack greeted with a smile.

Nami giggled. "You don't have to knock, you know. Come on, I think Ruby's almost finished with the cooking." Nami said as she led him to the kitchen.

"Okay, the food's ready!" Ruby said before she turned around to see that Jack and Nami had already been standing there. "Oh, you're here Jack!" Ruby smiled before she turned to Nami. "It's good that Jack came isn't it, Nami? You've been looking forward to seeing him for the whole day!"

After hearing what Ruby had said, Nami's face grew red and turned away so that Jack couldn't see her blushing face. "N-No! Wait, I mean…" Nami paused for a moment and sighed loudly, loud enough for Jack to hear. "Ruby, can Jack and I eat on the field outside the inn?"

"Sure, but don't stay outside for too long if it starts snowing or you two might get sick!" Ruby said as Jack and name took their dishes outside with them. Ruby watched them until they left and smiled. _'Ah, young love…'_ she thought.

Jack went outside, followed by Nami who had already closed the door to the inn. Jack noticed that there was a big rock on the field for them to sit on.

"Um… Nami, do you want to sit on that big rock? I think it looks pretty comfortable. I could sit on the ground if want me to!" Jack offered with a smile and pointed at the big rock.

"It's okay, the rock's big enough for the two of us to sit on while we enjoy our meal. Come on!" Nami dragged Jack to the big rock and the two of them sat together on the rock. The two of them sat silently while enjoying their meals, barely looking at each other. They finished eating without a word, until Nami decided to speak up.

"I-I'll take the empty plates to Ruby now…" she said as she took Jack's plate and hers back to the kitchen.

Jack sat alone on the rock, looking at the stars in the sky nervously. _'I'm so nervous… I don't think I'm ready to do it! What if I do wrong? What if…?'_ Jack suddenly snapped back from his thoughts when he heard Nami closed back the inn's door.

"Wow, that was pretty fast!" Jack commented as he was surprised that name had come back. Nami didn't respond to what Jack had said. She just sat quietly on the rock, next to Jack. "What's wrong? Did anything happen?" Jack asked with a worried look on his face.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Nami turned to Jack who was still looking at her with a worried look. "Um… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Jack replied.

"Well, I've just noticed that every time I see you, you always wear that hat." Nami pointed at Jack's blue hat. "Can I ask you why you always have to wear it?"

Jack was surprised by her sudden question. No one had asked him about his hat, and he hadn't told anyone about it either.

""I'm not sure if I should tell you… I haven't told anyone about the reason why I always wear it, but the only ones who know about it are my parents and my family. I really don't want to talk about it with people that I don't trust." Jack looked away sadly which Nami noticed.

"Alright then, I won't ask you about that again since you don't want to talk about it. But, do you actually trust me?" Nami asked.

"Huh?" Jack turned his head back to her, pretending not to hear what she had just asked.

"Jack, do you trust me?" Nami repeated her question.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. When he first met her, Nami was somehow a very mysterious person who rarely talks to other people. After he got to know her better, she was actually a nice and reliable person. Jack honestly trusted her, but he was still afraid of telling her about the secret under his hat. Just then, he made a decision.

Jack took his hat off slowly, revealing his brown spiky hair. Nami ran her finger through his hair, until she stopped when she reached the part of his head that was bald.

"There is a bald spot on my head because my head was hit by a falling rock." Jack explained as name continued playing with his hair. "My dad usually takes me to go camping every weekend, until the accident happened. When my dad and I were climbing the mountain, some big rocks started to fall on top of us. My head was hit by one of the falling rocks. I felt dizzy afterwards before I fainted. My dad rescued me and he took me back home. Although the bruise had already recovered, my hair still hasn't grown back. That's why I have a bald spot on my head."

"Oh, so that's what happened to your hair! By the way, what did your parents say when you decided that you were going farming?" Nami stopped playing with his hair. Jack didn't say a word after Nami mentioned the word 'parents'. Nami stared at him, waiting for an answer. When she noticed that Jack felt uneasy, she became worried. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack looked at her sadly and shook his head. "My parents died in a car accident a few weeks before I came here. It really hurts to see them go, but I feel that I should do something for my own future as I can't always rely on my parents."

Nami nodded silently before she looked up at the sky. "The stars are so beautiful. I really enjoy looking at them, especially that I'm not alone now." As she said it, a shooting star appeared. "A shooting star! Quick, let's make a wish!"

Jack looked up at the shooting star. He closed his eyes and smiled, but not making a wish. After the shooting star had disappeared, Nami turned back to Jack. "What did you wish for?"

Jack shook his head. "I didn't wish for anything. I had wished to a shooting star when I was little. By coming to the valley, it had made my wish come true. At least I wanted to know someone that's really special to me, but fortunately I got to be friends with that special person…"

"Who is it?" Nami asked with a bit anger and jealousy in her voice.

Jack turned away from Nami. "I'm actually talking to her, my very special person."

After hearing what jack had said, Nami blushed and turned away. She was really speechless, although she wanted to reply to Jack. The two of them sat in silence, not looking at each other until Jack stood in front of Nami.

"You're really special to me, Nami. I want to give you a present for making my wish come true." Jack took out Nami's present and hid it behind his back. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I think it's okay if you don't want to accept it." Jack took out the present which turned out to be… the Blue Feather! "Nami, will you marry me?"

Nami was so shocked that Jack had proposed to her. Her face turned red, but she didn't think about hiding it. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and then she smiled. "Y-Yes, I accept it!"

Jack stared at her with a surprised look as she took the feather from his hands. He snapped back to reality as soon as Nami waved her hand in front of his face. Before the two of them could say anything else, Ruby had called them.

"It's already late, you two! Jack has to work tomorrow, so it's best that he gets some more time to rest up!" Ruby shouted from in front of the inn.

"Okay, I'll be there soon!" Nami shouted back before turning back to Jack. "Thanks for spending some time with me, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow." Nami walked closer and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. She walked back towards the inn, leaving the blushing Jack standing there.

Nami went up the stairs to her room and changed into her white night gown. At the same time, Jack had already arrived at home and put his rucksack beside his bed. The two of them lied down on their beds and went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

'_We're going to get married soon!'_

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm planning to make another Harvest Moon story, but I'm not sure if I'll do it. I'm still busy with my other fanfic, It's the Ending for Us (The World God Only Knows). If you're a fan of it, please read the story! And last but not least, please review!<p> 


End file.
